


This Haiku Does Not Exist

by Kori_no_sekai



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_no_sekai/pseuds/Kori_no_sekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is all a hallucination...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled 15

Your cat disappeared  
If you want it back, listen...  
Welcome to Night Vale


	2. The Deft Bowman

Telephone is fixed  
Conflicting news articles  
And a submarine


	3. The Man from Nulogorsk

Missing his left hand  
He came in the submarine  
Megan's new body


	4. Lauren Mallard

Program director  
She's suspiciously skittish  
If she hurts Carlos...


	5. Radon Canyon

Those blinking lights  
Unintelligible noise  
Please avert your eyes


	6. Eternal Scouts

Preserved forever  
In the front of city hall  
In cases of glass


	7. Untitled 10

The stars. The black stars  
Ever turning and yet not  
Welcome to Night Vale


	8. The Woman From Italy

Nothing can stop her  
She will not hear your pleas  
Bow low before her


	9. The Orange Grove

Listen carefully:  
DO NOT EAT THE ORANGES  
WHATEVER YOU DO!


	10. Librarians

Keep still if approached  
Try to make yourself bigger  
DO NOT run away


	11. Missing

Tamika is gone  
But they were lying  
You must find yourselves


	12. Untitled 17

I turn and you turn  
All turn eventually  
Welcome to Night Vale


	13. You

This is your story  
You came from the dark planet  
It does not end well


	14. Cactus Judy

Lives in the desert  
On top of a saguaro  
Married the Traveler


	15. Resist

Do not look around  
God is not a smiling god  
Do not look inside


	16. Yellow Helicopters

Uninvited guests  
Must be treated with hatred  
And controlled panic

They are circling  
If Josie falls, we all fall  
The sun has returned


	17. Untitled 18

The void is growing  
It sprouted leaves yesterday  
Welcome to Night Vale


	18. Helicopter Crash

Children scream and shout  
There's loud metallic clanging  
And so it begins


	19. Feral Dogs

There are no dogs here  
They do not know jujitsu  
They are plastic bags


	20. Pyramid

Shiny an 3-D  
Giving you all the answers  
Death: The last action


	21. The Brownstone Spire

No care does it give  
It does not discriminate  
Give yourself to it


	22. Untitled 16

Look up at the sun  
That's it...just keep looking up  
Welcome to Night Vale


	23. Wheat and Wheat Bi-products

Eat all that you can  
They are very good for you  
No wait, don't eat them

Well, you're quarantined  
But there's Trivial Pursuit   
And canned lentils


	24. I Need to Talk to You

This is important  
Time is slowing in Night Vale  
And I don't Know why


	25. Summer Reading Program

It was terrible  
Level orange fear alert  
And I survived it


	26. The Traveler

Handsome foreign face  
He saved us from destruction  
But should we trust him


	27. Untitled 12

Don't look, there's a thing  
Please DO NOT look at the thing  
Welcome to Night Vale


	28. The Abandoned Mineshaft

Incorrect voters  
You may be executed  
But there's HBO


	29. History Week

4000 B.C  
Crimson robes and soft meat crowns  
Chanting and bloodstones


	30. Street Cleaning Day

They are upon us  
Remain calm and run away  
You may want to scream


	31. One Year Later

The sun is still hot  
The moon is still beautiful  
The lights still pass

Dear Carlos is safe  
The invasion has begun  
The Tracker is dead


	32. Untitled 13

Yes, it's unlucky  
Don't judge it, it was born that way  
Welcome to Night Vale


	33. Night Vale

Friendly, beautiful  
While we all pretend to sleep  
Lights pass overhead


	34. The Wallabys

Their daughter Megan  
is a detached human hand  
And she has a dream


	35. The Beautiful Dream

No pain. No teasing  
The machine will watch over  
the perfect new world


	36. Cassette

Misremembered past  
I can see a flickering  
Let's just smash the tape


	37. Untitled 14

Rabbits. They're cute,  
but deep down, they are evil...  
Welcome to Night Vale


	38. The Crates

Really, they're nothing  
Don't remember what we said  
It's against the law


	39. Roaches

Please don't hurt them  
They're valuable ad space  
Don't kill the roaches!


	40. The Blinking Light

Upon the mountain  
Where did that mountain come from?  
It's growling now


	41. Earthquake

Heat curdles the air  
The black insects swarm  
This isn't normal


	42. Untitled 19

Count to forty-two  
Repeat until you forget  
Welcome to Night Vale


	43. Blood Stones

For making circles.  
Don't buy the discounted ones  
if you value life.


	44. The Service

Delivers feelings  
whether you want them or not  
No name. No info.


	45. The House that Doesn't Exist

It seems like it does  
It makes sense for it to be there  
But it's just not there


	46. Lazy Day

Nothing happening.  
Everything is slowing down  
As the sun goes out.


	47. Untitled 20

Reach out, touch the air.  
Feel the thick, soft, furry air  
Welcome to Night Vale


	48. Defiance

I hope we find her  
But I hope she finds you first.  
Oh yeah...he went there


	49. WALK

We all must do it.  
We must follow the white signs.  
We cannot resist.


	50. Condos

Featureless black cubes  
They are here and we know it  
Beautiful nightmares


	51. Them

They came from the valley  
The men in the black sedan  
Neither tall nor short


	52. Numbers

Human or software  
Everyone deserves freedom  
But Hulu scares me...


End file.
